1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer keyboard and more particularly pertains to providing a plurality of mouse buttons formed integrally with the top side of the keyboard, and further having a built-in wrist pad associated with the top side of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a keyboard is known in the prior art. More specifically, a keyboard heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of computer operation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,097 to Grant discloses a computer keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,766 to Long and Ward discloses a universal keyboard and keyboard/spatial input device controller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,161 to Oh and Lee discloses a keyboard for a computer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,126 to Leung discloses a computer keyboard wit built-in trackball. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,535 to Shim discloses a computer keyboard. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,426 to Kurihara and Mizuno discloses a keyboard for an electronic computer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe computer keyboard that allows a computer user to control functions within an application through the use of a keyboard that incorporates a variety of programmable function icons along the periphery, and incorporates a plurality of mouse buttons integral with the top side of the keyboard.
In this respect, the computer keyboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of mouse buttons formed integrally with the top side of the keyboard, and further having a built-in wrist pad associated with the top side of the keyboard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved computer keyboard which uses a plurality of mouse buttons formed integrally with the top side of the keyboard, and further having a built-in wrist pad associated with the top side of the keyboard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.